Druid PvP guide
Druid w dobrych rękach jest silną i wszechstronną postacią. Szkody rozłożone na pewien okres(ang.DoT czyli Damage over Time) czasu omijając zbroję stają się kluczem do pokonania cieżkozbrojnych wojowników, paladynów czy postaci o talentach skupionych na leczeniu. Leczenie periodyczne Druida Restoration jest dużym atutem kiedy jest atakowany przez wielu przeciwników, a w połączeniu z umiejętnościami leczącymi natychmiastowo czynią go bardzo trudnym do pokonania dopóki nie skończy mu się mana. Taktyki PvP druida opierają się w dużej częsci na dostosowaniu się do przeciwnika i jego możliwości, nie ma żadnego stałego i powtarzającego się w każdej walce cyklu umiejętności. Aby wygrać należy wyczuć co wróg może za chwilę zrobić oraz uważać na spowalniające nas oraz nasze uderzenia efekty, z których można wyjść za pomocą szybkiej zmiany form(ang.Powershifting) i za każdym razem kiedy nasz cyklon może zatrzymać przeciwnika na 6 sekund uzywać go do wyleczenia się oraz przejścia do skradania(ang.Prowl) Taktyki PvP w walce jeden na jednego Walcząc z Wojownikiem Wojownicy nie są dla ogarniętego druida groźnymi przeciwnikami, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Wojownika Protection. Taktyki są wręcz identyczne i nie wymagają specjalnego zaawansowania. Druid Feral przeciwko Wojownikowi Protection Wojownik Protection jest bardzo trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem, ponieważ wiele naszych ataków zostaje sparowanych, zablokowanych lub unikniętych a każde z tych działań obronnych daje wrogowi możliwość użycia Revenge. Umiejętności zdobyte z talentów pozwalają mu na naprawde dobre cc a block value tarczy daje shield slamowi dużą moc. Walkę zaczynamy od skradania się ku przeciwnikowi z rozwagą. Nie należy się spieszyć, to my decydujemy kiedy będzie najlepszy momet do rozpoczęcia walki. Wielu wojowników używa umiejętności generujących szał aby móc nas odkryć za pomocą AoE (umiejętności obszarowych), możemy wtedy wykorzystać korzystny moment kiedy zabraknie mu szału do użycia Pounce ogłuszającego go oraz zadającego krwawienie.Wtedy uderzamy Mangle, zadajemy krwawienie z Rake i ogłuszamy okaleczeniem(ang.Maim). Zyskujemy dzięki temu czas na użycie Tiger's Fury, która przy punktach w jednym z talentów daje nam dodatkową energię pozwalającą nam na użycie kilka razy Shred i założenie krwawienia z umiejętności Rip. Jeśli któreś z kończących uderzeń uaktywniło buffa z Predatory Strikes zużywamy go na użycie Cyclone i założenie na siebie HoT'ów i zamiany formy na niedźwiedzia. W tej formie należy pamiętać o utrzymywaniu krwawienia z Lacerate(używamy go 5 razy i potem tylko odnawiamy działanie), buffa z Mangle dającego większe obrażenia z krwawień oraz Demoralizing Roar obniżającego atack power przeciwnika. Ten etap walki nie wymaga szczególnego zaawansowania, wystarczy tylko uderzać wojownika z umiejętności Maul i Mangle, a kiedy mamy niewiele punktów życia Nature's Grasp, Frenzied Regeneration i Survival Instincts dają nam wystarczającą regenerację a Barskin redukuje obrażenia otrzymywane przez nas. Przeciwnik inwestujący w to drzewko talentów jest bardzo wytrzymały, więc dobrze czasami użyć Cyclone do wyleczenia się. Druid Feral przeciwko Wojownikowi Fury Walcząc z Wojownikiem o tym buildzie mamy dużo większe szanse na zwycięstwo niż w walce z Wojownikiem Protection, wprawdzie posiada on umiejętności leczące ale ma dużo mniej armora, rzadziej trafiają się dodge,parry i miss i nie mamy do czynienia z Shield Slamem za 15k hp. Taktyka jest identyczna jak w walce z Wojownikiem Protection, jedyna różnica to potrzeba zarzucenia wiekszej ilości HoT'ów z powodu debuffa obniżającego nam leczeń aż o 50%. Druid Feral przeciwko Wojownikowi Arms Ten przeciwnik jest mniej więcej tak trudny do pokonania jak Wojownik Fury. Podobnie jak tamten Wojownik posiada umiejętność obniżającą nasze leczenie o 50% ale jest kilka różnic: Bladestorm, ciekawa umiejętność na samym końcu drzewka Arms, możliwość używania Execute bez względu na ilość HP. W taktyce zmienia się bardzo niewiele w stosunku do walki z wojownikammi Protection i Fury, dobrze jest użyć Bash + Cyclone kiedy przeciwnik otrzyma bonus z Sudden Death oraz uciekać w cat/travel formie przed Bladestormem. Walcząc z Szamanem Druid Feral przeciwko Shamanowi Elemental Combat Przeciwnik ten nie wymaga specjalnego zaawansowania ani perfekcyjnych cc. Może sprawiać trudności przeciągając walkę poprzez ucieczę i duże absorby, ale w drugim wypadku wystarczy zniszczyć totemy. Prawie całąwalkę spędzamy w formie kota, ponieważ obrażenia zadane przez magię tego Shamana omijają armor. Walkę zaczynamy w Prowlu i podkradamy się do przeciwnika uważające żeby przypadkiem nie oberwać Thunderstormem. Nastepnie uderzamy Pounce->Mangle->Tiger's Fury->Rake->Maim, kiedy przeciwnik użyje Thunderstormu i "odlecimy" na pewną odległość najlepiej podejść do niego w Bear Formie(przed zmianą formy dobrze zarzucić także HoTy) i kiedy zacznie castować jakikolwiek spell Feral Charge + Bash nie pozwalają mu zadać nam obrażeń. Powtórne wejście w formę kota i użycie Shred do uszykania pięciu combo pointów, które zużywamy na Savage Roar (można użyć go po jednym cp jeśli przeciwnik nie zaczął się leczyć). Kolejnym krokiem jest uzykanie ponownie 5cp i założenie mocnego krwawienia z umiejętności Rip. W tym momencie zaczyna się używanie naprzemian Shred i Maim kiedy zejdzia cd. Jeśli Shaman przechodzi w tym momencie do leczenia, używamy Cyclone do przerwania mu tego i powrotu w prowl i zaczynamy zabawę od nowa, tyle że od razu używamy Shreda. Każdy buff z Predatory Strikes po użyciu Cyclone zuzywamy na leczenie się, zazwyczaj nie trzeba przerywać walki aby się wyleczyć. Berserka używamy tylko podczas spamu Shredem. Druid Feral przeciwko Shamanowi Enchancement Walcząc z Shamanem Ench trzeba być przygotowanym na otrzymywanie dużych obrażeń, więc nalezy pokonać go jak najszybciej. Zaczynamy w Prowlu, Pounce->Mangle->Tiger's Fury->Rake->Maim, dobrym wyjściem jest użycie w tym momencie Berserka aby Shredem zadać jak najwyższe obrażenia i założyć krwawienie z Rip. Jeśli mamy szczęście, otrzymaliśmy buffa z Predatory Strikes i możemy użyć Cyclone do restealthu (wyjścia z combat i użycia prowl), Jeśli nie to każdy combo point zużywamy na Ferocious Bite aż do otrzymania go. Po wbiciu w Prowlu robimy to samo co przy pierwszym razie, ale dobrze się pospieszyć jesli mamy na sobie któryś z Shocków Shamana zadający nam dmg co sekundę. Walkę ciągniemy w ten sposób aż do samego końca. Druid Feral przeciwko Shamanowi Restoration Ta walka jest banalna jeśli chodzi o przeżycie, ale zabicie tego przeciwnika wymaga prefekcyjnych cc, zresztą tak samo jest z ubiciem każdego healera. Zaczynamy tradycyjnie w Prowlu, uderzamy pounce i spokojnie nakładamy buffy z Mangle i Savage Roar i krwawienia z Rake oraz Rip. W tym momencie, jeśli tylko używaliśmy Savage Roar i Rip przy pięciu cp, powinniśmy mieć buffa z Predatory Strikes, który zuzywamy na instant Cyclone. Przeciwnik powinien mieć około połowy hp w momencie, kiedy uderzymy cyclone, żeby móc dobić go potem na berserku. Robimy restealth, Pounce, 3 razy Shred, Maim i jak najwięcej Shredów. Jeśli wszystko poszło dobrze możemy cieszyć się zwycięstwem, a jesli nie to pozostaje nam próbować jeszcze raz. Walcząc z Łotrzykiem W walce z Roguem niezależnie od jego buildu wystarczy pamiętać o kilku rzeczach, i mamy zwycięstwo w kieszeni. Cały czas na przeciwniku powinny być utrzymywane krwawienia, Fearie Fire oraz Demoralizing Roar. Walczyć należy w Bear Formie, żeby Rogue nie mógł zadać nam zbyt wiele obrażeń. Walcząc z Paladynem Druid Feral przeciwko Paladynowi Retrbution Paladyn Retri jest stosunkowo łatwy do zabicia, w porównaniu do Paladyna Protection i Holy. Prawie całą walkę spędzamy w fomie kota, starając się cały czas mieć na sobie HoTy. Należy pamiętac o tym, że paladyn ma conajmniej 3 życia i nie ładować wszystkiego w duży dps, dopóki nie zużyje "Bańki" oraz Lay on Hands(oczywiście trzeba go do tego zmusić). Zaczynamy w Prowlu a potem combo Pounce->Mangle->Tiger's Fury->Rake->Maim. Szybko wykorzystujemy otrzymane buffy z Predatory Strikes do leczenia, przeciwnik wyciska dość duży dmg. Jesli uda nam się zbić mu HP do 30% można zaryzykowac i buffa wykorzystać na Cyclone i restealth. Wtedy trzeba pokonać go zanim wyjdzie z cc, czyli mamy na to jakieś 10 sekund, przy odrobinie szczęścia kończymy walkę dość szybko. Jesli jednak paladyn zarzuci Bańkę/LoHa to musimy powtarzać próbę zabicia go aż do skutku. Druid Feral przeciwko Paladynowi Protection Niebanalne jest pokonanie ogarniętego Paladyna Prot. Oprócz trzech żyć posiada on tarczę, o wiele lepsze defenses i dodatkowy stun znacznie polepszający jego cc. Walczymy identycznie jak z Paladynem Retri, lecz tutaj trzeba się trochę bardziej dostosować do przeciwnika. Druid Feral przeciwko Paladynowi Holy Paladyn Holy jest ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia nawet dla zaawansowanego druida. Stosujemy identyczną taktykę jak w walce z Shamanem Restoration, ale musimy się dużo częściej leczyć. Walcząc z Czarnoksiężnikiem Warlock sam w sobie jest średnio trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Wprawdzie posiada bardzo dobre cc i duży dmg, ale od kiedy druid posiada Berserka, nie musi się obawiać Feara Warlocka. i dość dobrze sobie z nim radzi. Walkę oczywiście ropoczynam tak jak każdą inną, w prowlu, po czym uderzamy combo Pounce->Mangle->Tiger's Fury->Rake->Maim i jeśli przeciwnik użyje Stuna, nie robimy nic, zazwyczaj następuje po nim fear, spod którego możemy wyjść Berserkiem. Wtedy staramy się zadać jak największe obrażenia, i utrzymujemy krwawienia z Rake i Ripa, obowiązkowo z pięciu combo pointów. Warlock zazwyczaj nie wytrzymuje zbyt długo i ginie jesli nie od Shreda to od ticka z Ripa. Jeśli uda mu sięzwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nim a Tobą, wystarczy użyć Feral Charge i przy pomocy Tiger's Fury możemy zadać znaczne obrażenia. Walcząc z Kapłanem Kapłan niezależnie od buildu jest bardzo łatwym celem dla Druida. Ma słabe cc przez co możemy rozwinąć pokaźny DPS, a jego "bańkę" bardzo łatwo się przebija. Przy punktach w Shredding Atacks nieraz pada zanim wyjdzie z cc. Robimy to samo co podczas walki z warlockiem, ale od razu po Maimie używamy Berserka i dobijamy przeciwnika. Walcząc z Druidem Druid Feral przeciwko Druidowi Restoration Stosunkowo łatwa walka, gramy tak, żeby przeciwnik musiał spalić jak najwięcej many a miedy mu jej zabraknie włączamy Berserka i zabijamy go. Druid Feral przeciwko Druidowi Feral Walka jest rozstrzygana podczas skradania się, kto pierwszy wykryje drugiego, ten zazwyczaj wygrywa. Możemy używać Hibernate kiedy jest w jakiejkolwiek formie aby się wyleczyć. Druid Feral przeciwko Druidowi Balance Druid Balance jest dość trudnym przeciwnikiem, lecz ogarnięty feral nie ma z nim problemu. Należy uważać na Typhoon i Hibernate(kiedy castuje to drugie wchodzimy w formę Taurena) i utrzymywać na przeciwniku jak najwięcej krwawień. Zaczynamy w Prowlu, Pounce->Mangle->Tiger's Fury->Rake->Maim, potem Berserk, szybkie Shredy i krwawienie z Ripa. Kiedy odrzuci nas od siebie używamy Feral Charge i dobijamy go Shredem. Taktyki na Battlegroundach Warsong Gulch To bg jest lubiane przez więszość druidów, z powodu możliwości zagrania "Ninja". Bardzo łatwo podkraść się do bazy przeciwnej frakcji, pokonać lub obezwładnić obronę i uciec z flagą. Ta taktyka zazwyczaj denerwuje przeciwnika i jesli reszta grupy pomoże eskortować flagę, daje prawie pewne zwycięstwo. Jeśli cała grupa jest zaangażowane w eskortę albo atak na flagę, dobrym wyjściem jest obrona flagi w Prowlu, nieprzyjaciele często próbują samotnie przyjąć naszą flagę, liczą na łatwy łup i zazwyczaj są ofiarami Rogue'a lub Druida broniącego flagi. Arathi Basin Na Arathi Basin niewiele jest rzeczy do których Druid nadaje się bardziej niż inne klasy. Jedyną taktyką jest "zninjowanie" Stables/Farm, czyli podejście do tej bazy w Prowlu i przejęcie jej kiedy nikt nie będzie patrzył. Eye of the Storm Eots jest dobrym miejscem na wkurzanie przeciwnych frakcji przejmowaniem im baz. Samotnie lub wraz z drugim Druidem/Roguem podchodzimy do bazy zajętej przez przeciwnika, ustawiamy się za wieżą/ fel reaverem i przejmujemy z nienacka. Alterac Valley Tutaj druid może odmienić los bg, jest wiele możliwości wyrządzenia szkód przeciwnikowi, zaczynając od "ninjowania" ich wieży i cmentarzy a kończąc na przejęciu kopalni i wytankowaniu bossa. Zazwyczaj kiedy przejmujemy wieżę na zapleczu przeciwnej frakcji, jest ona bardzo zdezorientowana co pozwala na szturm na generała. Kategoria:Druid Kategoria:PvP en:Druid PvP guide nl:Druid PvP guide